


Runaway

by Trainci



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Critical Role Spoilers, Dissociation, Fantasy, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Running Away, Self-Loathing Caleb Widogast, Starvation, Work In Progress, World Travel, angst with a tragic ending, angst with feelings, this aint it chief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: Big what if AU where around episode 48, Caleb decides he's more of use leaving and not hurting anyone of his friends any longer.Also I remember Liam saying something about it being a possibility before that if it was earlier in the campain, Caleb might of gone with Trent again, so imma try and see what happens with that.This also made me realize how many times Caleb saved the party's assess so STRAP IN FOLKS.Side note:This is a W.I.P. there will be an EDITING PHASE after I finish it. There won't be major changes; Just to help story flow and typos!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1 (Your People)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I've never wrote actual FANFICTION before so hopefully this is at least cannon compliant. xD 
> 
> Anyways here you are. One angsty wizard, an angry goblin mom, and a mushroom bro.
> 
> Stick around till the end for a cookie!

Your people.

Caleb felt cold.

Suddenly everything is deafening and silent. His ears felt like they could cave in.

The world stopped spinning. He swore he was seeing himself through someone else's eyes; Third person. Caleb's eyes burned and his hands twitched like he wanted to claw his own face into tatters. 

*Your. People.* 

Beauregard's hand is on his shoulder. Looking between Nott and him, almost like she can sense his panic. "They- They really haven't like--.. He hasn't -" 

Nott is shaking. That's something anyone with eyes can tell. 

Beau clears her throat, "Like... It wasn't Caleb... In terms of-- He wasn't the one who was--"

"Well FUCK HIM! It's his people! HE'S PART OF IT!" Nott is furiously pointing a Caleb with an angry goblin hand. 

He stares. 

Caleb is well aware the conversation is moving on. He can hear Fjord speak up from the pause, but it's muffled. Cad is running his back and trying to calm him down. Nothing feels right. All he hears is Nott's words on repeat. His arms feel like they're itching and on fire; Finds himself absent from reality and scratching at the grimy bandages on his arms. 

No. No he was just trying to help. He wanted to help her. Wouldn't do anything to hurt her at all, she was his friend for hell's sake. He didn't do it on purpose. He didn't mean to make her angry. Why was she doing this? 

After all this time trying to better himself, just to be pushed back like this. He really is a piece of work isn't he? He should of rotted in that jail cell, the asylum, in a fucking forest somewhere. He shouldn't be *here.* He's no better than Him, he thinks, and the thought is truly sickening, but he knows it's true---

Caleb feels nauseous. 

The next thing he knows, he's on the ground and painfully wretching and vomiting on an empty stomach. 

\- - -

It hurts, is the thing.

They're walking back. Walking is a simple task; Caleb finds his feet stumbling over his knees. The only reason he hasn't crashed or tripped is because Caduceus nudging him gently out of the way of obstacles. They're trailing behind the group, our of ear shot when Cad finally breaks the silence between them. 

"You're not at fault here, Caleb. You do know that, right?" 

He can't bare to look Cad in the eye. Finds himself blinking the fire and ash out of his vision. "I'm sure what I know at this point.." 

Caduceus sighs. "Don't let Nott's anger get to you. It wasn't about yourself. This isn't about you, Caleb. Nott is hurting, emotions are high right now. Trust me when I say that wasn't a reason for her to say that." 

"She's right, though." Caleb can feel a smile on his face. Huffing at his own ignorance. How could anyone be a friend to him? After what he did? 

"You are not what anyone says you are. Nott is under a lot of stress right now, Cay. I hardly doubt she meant any of it." Caduceus is so sure of himself. Caleb feels a biting loathing for the fact Caduceus is *pretending* like he doesn't know how much of a hell spawn Caleb is. 

"Of course you'd think that."

"Caleb-" 

"Caduceus." He finally finds himself making eye contact. Meeting a confused and worried gaze. "She is right about it me. I am an awful person. No matter what you say, it won't change the fact that I have-" 

He stops. He stops and he actually laughs; At himself or out of hate he doesn't know. "You do not know what I have done, Caduceus. And you do not wish to, I assure you." 

Before Cad can say a word, Caleb is walking away. 

Caleb closes his eyes and sits himself down at the table . He is facing a dusty mirror. He can’t quite look it in the eye-- can't look himself in the eye. He sits straight, like he was taught. Spine made of solid metal. Frumpkin is in his lap, nudging at his hands and purring in his lap.

“You saw this coming,” the mirror sounds familiar. "Yet you did nothing. Look where this brought you know."

Caleb bites his lip, "No."

“You think that someone could love you?” the mirror says. "You? Your a fool. To think anyone could stand you? "

"Nott didn't mean what she said." His voice quakes. 

"There’s nothing left in you to love,” the mirror says. “You’re an empty, hollow husk of a worthless human.”

Caleb shakes his head. He shakes his body. He is shaking all over, hands, torso, throat, legs-- all of it. 

"Nein, I can't leave them.. Not now. They need me. Nott needs me." 

“You should have left when you had the chance,” the mirror says. “You should leave now. Run. It would be better for everyone involved if you just left.”

“I can help her,” he says. “I can – I can –”

“Make it worse?” the mirror says. It is smiling. He is smiling. “Of course you can make it worse. You can’t possibly make it better.”

“No,” he says – the mirror says – he says. “No, you’re wrong –”

“Go.”

“Caleb?”

Caleb opens his eyes. Frumpkin and him stare at Beau, who is pulling at his wrist slightly. Nott is.

Oh.

Nott is standing in front of them, next to her is Jester. Fjord is behind Cad's left who is on Caduceus is to his other side. Yasha is next to him. He is the centre of a group of people, and he feels trapped. There isn't enough air. He's surrounded-

"You were talking in Zemnian," Beauregard says, a hint of concern on her face, in a weird way. "We need to talk. "

Caleb needs to *go.* That's what he needs to do.

He can’t let go of Frumpkin. If he lets go, he will die.

*Your people.*

The words are playing in his head. 

Of course. 

He needs to leave.


	2. Lies and Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first lie of many he'll tell the group as they split apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My works always start out like this XD   
> You get really excited and write a chapter everyday.. Until you get burnout! 
> 
> I'm pacing myself this time! I want to finish this!

Caleb could see the appeal of why Nott loves to sneak around so much in battles and such. It's fun, being sneaky. He quietly makes his way out of the room he was sharing with her. Frumpkin gives a curious, tired meow that Caleb shushes.

The small fire in his hand is giving his eyes enough light to not trip down the stairs as he makes his way out of the small tavern. It takes him ten minutes of finding the right footing without the wood creeking.

It's a beautiful night, maybe only 2am. Caleb distinguishes the flame. Stars and moon light are all he needs, sense the sky is clear, he can see quite well.

Caleb looks back at the building one more time.. And swears he sees a familiar pink mop of hair.

He blinks and it's gone.

Blinks..

Guilty conscience, maybe. Or maybe he really was caught. And that he dreads.

Either way, Caleb makes a sprint into an ally, far Away from the tavern. Out of view from Caduceus; Or anyone, for that matter.

Caleb breathes a small sigh of...something.. He doesn't know what. Everything feels numb.

The only question he has is where he'll go next.

"Uhh hey! This is Jester again! Ugh-- Caaaaaleb!! I know you're getting these messages! Where are you? it's been like four hours! Are you book shopping ag-"

Jester was never good at keeping her messages under 25 words.

And oh how he wishes he could book shop right now.

Caleb doesn't say anything back, hasn't said anything back for the past four spells she's wasted on him. They're heading back to Nott's old house, and he will do no such thing.

'Jester should really save those spells,' Caleb thinks, 'she might need them.' It's a mundane thought, really. But he finds it concerning. He shouldn't be worrying about what spells she needs. He needs to leave.

He's walking. Where he'll go right now, he doesn't know. Doesn't have a plan but he wants to get far away, he'll do less damage then. He's walking out of the town, staying out of sight of anyone who might see him.

Hood up, face down, he's done this for years before.

It doesn't mean ignoring his friends is easy. The messages sting like knives.

It hurts his heart, but it's like letting go of a kitten you found and giving it to a better home. It's necessary when you can't give it the love it deserves. They deserve more.

The grass is rustling under his feet as he walks, and he nears the end of the Felderwin village after hiding and ducking into shops to escape his friends. Where to go..?

It's grassland, from what he can see, so he must be quick. They might spot him.

He fixes his hood. Staring back at the buildings. Looking back and remembering every silly thing The Nein did together.

He'll miss them. They were nice.

Caleb takes a heavy breath in and out. Forcing his feet to move and start treading down a path. It feels like he's pulling five hundred pounds behind him. All he can focus on is walking.

Leg. Up down. Movement.

The first night he spends alone is anything but easy. 

He finds a cluster of trees he can hide between for the night, about half a mile away from the dirt path he was following. That was the easy part.

Starting a fire is a simple task, that he can do no problem. A flick of his wrist and the wood sparks alight with dancing flame.

A shelter is fine, he can build or ritual cast a simple one out of magic. Big enough for him and frumpkin to lay in comfortably with space to move.

He can't sleep, is the issue.

He's not used to the silence; He's used to Jester rambling on about the traveler and back home at nicodronas, Beau being Beau and arguing with anyone who will listen, Fjord being said sorry soul who gets stuck listing to her. And Caduceus somehow cooking something out of nothing, Nott next to him and-

*'Your people'*

No no no, he shouldn't be thinking about them right now, that'll just make this harder. He's gone for a reason, and he has to remember that. He was weighing down the group by being emotional. They're going to be just fine without him.

"Caleb..."

Caleb gets whiplash by how fast he sits up. A disgusting flicker of hope in his stomach as he hears Jesters voice.

Oh.

It's another message.

"I'm trying to keep everyone waiting for you, but they're getting impatient.. Meet you at Talonstadt? Please respond..."

Talonstadt..?

Jester sounds distraught. And it kills him.

"I.." Fuck. He shouldn't have said shit.

"I will....meet you there... Jester.. Ich werde, verspreche ich." He lies through his teeth.

Jester sends another message. Gleefully wasting the first 20 words of her speech telling the others he'll be there.

"We love you Caleb! Goodnight!"

He loves them too. And he wishes he could do more. 

He doesn't reply to that one.

He spends the rest of his night scritching a purring-- although confused Frumpkin-- until sleep finally takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments are welcome. I always read them even if I don't respond! :)


	3. Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is traveling to Alfield and Nott gives Jester some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to upload 1 more time before 2020 is over! :D 
> 
> This fic starts off a little slow, but I promise it'll kick up. But I hope you all had a winder holiday, and may 2021 be better for us all!

It's around noon when he passes another person on the road. 

A blue furred Firbolg. 

The man is a grayish blue, white freckles dot his face and arms, and he's wearing a grey tunic, riding a cart with a strong looking horse. Tufts of fur on it's head and near its ankles. 

It startled him at first. He found himself instinctively reaching for his component pouch. But stopped as soon as he heard the soothing voice of this stranger. 

"You need some help there, buddy?"

"Ah-" should he run? "Come again?" 

"Did you want a ride, friend? I'm heading to Alfield. Dunno where you're heading, but It'd be faster than you walkin' in the elements!" 

Alfield sounded great, farther away from Talonstadt. 

Nothing about this guy looked menacing, at a first glance. He didn't remember a Firbolg like this in any of his travels, with or without the Mighty Nien. Safe for now.

"Ya, I'm heading there too." Caleb flipped his hood up and grabbed what belongings he took, climbing into the back of the wagon. 

No weapons except for a curved sword-- almost like Molly's-- and a staff, which he didn't even have on him. The cart wasn't filled, but it was cramped with miscellaneous items and parchment paper. One paper is wrapped in a fine blue silk ribbon. 

Might as well make small talk. "What is this for?"

"I'm a bit of a traveler! Like to map the stars where ever I end up. My family is a bit of an astrology nutcase, heh." 

Maybe he could live a simple life like that. It didn't sound too bad, to be honest. Could live with Frumpkin out in the woods and be a children's tale like 'The Wizard Hobo in the Forest'

"Can I ask your name, blue one?" 

The firbolg smiles, gives a light chuckle. "Kern. You are?" 

"Uh-" What name does he use here? "Caleb."

What if he knows the others-

"Nice to meet you!" Kern doesn't seem any the wiser with his answer. 

"S-Same to you.." 

The exchange a little more smell talk before Caleb is sucked into do his spell work. Frumpkin draped on his shoulders while he studies to the quiet humming of Kern, and the steady beat of hooves. 

\--

Nott is quiet. 

Nott is quiet through the whole journey, and Jester is starting to think maybe this is worse than it looked on the outside- 

She makes her way to the back of the group where Nott is straggling behind, looking at the ground, lost in a thought that's making her brows furrow, and her nails scratch at her arms. 

Jester leans to eye level with Nott. "Heeeey buuuuddy!" 

"Hey."

"Are you alright back here?" Jester gives a worried smile. Nott doesn't even look up. 

"No." 

Well. Blunt, much? "Well..what is it exactly that's bothering you right now? Because there's a lot-" 

"I shouldn't have said anything.. "

"Huh?"

"He's... Caleb... I really shouldn't have said any of those things too him. I was just mad, in the moment. And he's gone." Nott says. 

Jester snorts, "What do you mean gone? Caleb told me on a message he was gonna meet us there! He probably just needed some time to cool off, silly!" 

Nott just gives a pained expression, dirty nails digging into her arm more. "Jester I.... He won't. I know him better than anyone, he's my boy. I know he won't." 

"I don't know what you mean.." Jester's confidence wavers in her voice. 

"Caleb isn't the best up here." Nott taps her head. "He's smart and all, but he didn't have the best childhood.. If you know what i mean. And it messes with him..." 

"Well duh I think anybody could have seen that. But that doesn't really explain why he won't be here!" 

"I don't know- it's his mind, Jester! He used to have night terrors and hallucinations when I first met him. Used to throw up because of it!" Nott sounds hurt. Angry even. Not Jester, but at herself. 

"H-He hadn't had a reaction like that in a long time, Jester. And... I caused it." Nott mumbles.

Jester doesn't respond to that. 

\-----  
They wait for Caleb for two days after they get to Talonstadt. Jester tries to assure them that he's coming. But in the end she can't convince them forever. 

There's something tearing her apart inside and she can't understand what it is. The fact she's lost one important friend in her life, and Caleb might be the second; or the fact that tension seems to be rising in the group. 

The night watch on the way Asarius is quiet. No soft purring from Frumpkin or snoring from Caleb to keep her awake, and she finds herself having to use a lot more willpower to stay awake. 

She decides to send a sleepy message. 

"Caleb.. You didn't meet us at Talonstadt.. I don't know where you are, but Nott says she's sorry.. So please come home.." 

No answer.


	4. Further and Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group drifts further apart as Caleb makes his way to Alfield, and he feels like he's being watched..

They'd gotten a clue on where Yeza could be. 

Nott didn't try to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help the way some part of her kept nagging that he was totally alive and fine. And it was a foolish thing to think. She was sure she'd get her heart broken. 

Caduceus had gotten a little help from the Wildmother, though Nott didn't devote herself to gods, she prayed that Cad had gotten it right. 

They were off to Asarius, possibly Rosana, from the looks of it. Nott wasn't focused on that part, she followed where her friends took her, and that was closer to her husband. 

More importantly, or less, depending on how she viewed it herself, she kept thinking about Caleb. 

She fiddled with a piece of bent and dented copper wire in her green, unkempt hands. Caleb had taught her spells before. He shared his love of magic with her, and she pushed him away entirely. 

"Well fuck him." Beau would argue. "If he's gonna run off like we never fucking existed than it's for the better. " But Nott could tell she was hurting. She drifted a lot farther than usual. 

Jester seemed less cheerful, and just not herself. Nott offered her a pastry and she declined. Which was a worry itself, but Jester's sketch pad quickly filled with abstract creations of colors and sketches of depressing lands. And drawings of Caleb's face. 

Fjord was hard to read on this situation, if anything, He looked tried. Nott found him being more irritable. 

Even Caduceus was acting weird. The whole balance of the team seemed to slide to one side, and Nott didn't know what to do about it. 

She wanted her family back. Wanted to see her son and husband and their smiles. Wanted to go back to a somewhat domestic life, though she wasn't sure if she was ready to give up the Mighty Nien yet. They were her friends, and she couldn't give up on them. 

This never would have happened if she kept her mouth shut. 

Later that night Nott speaks with Jester. 

"I hate to ask you so late at night, but can't you scry on Caleb or something?" 

Jester rubs sleep out of her eyes with a slow stretch. "He's got that necklace thingy... I can't.." Jester's finally focuses on the partly glowing yellow eyes of Nott. "You've been thinking about him?" 

"Well that's a silly question." Nott gazes at the remaining embers of a campfire. "He was a son to me." 

Before she found Luc again, she had something to protect when they met in that jail. And now Caleb was switched out with her real son, and she was happy about that! She loved her son with all her heart. 

But she didn't want to choose between the two of them. 

"Can't you message him or something?" 

Jester sighs. "I can. I've done it before and he doesn't answer. The only time he did answer me was a lie." 

Jester closes her eyes again, adjusting her backpack as a makeshift pillow. "You were right about him not showing up." 

That was the least helpful thing Nott could have heard. 

"He'll show up sooner or later." A gruff, calm voice chimes in. "Caleb loved you guys, and you loved him. It might take him a while to learn that, but he'll see how foolish he was. To put it simply." 

Nott looks over to Caduceus. "You're sure, Mr. Clay?" 

Caduceus gives her a tired smile. "It'll be okay, Nott." 

Beau groans. "Can you guys speak any louder?!" There is a tiny irritated noise that comes from Yasha as well. 

Everyone's quiet after that. While everyone sleeps, Nott finally crashes to the sound of Caduceus' snoring. 

\----

Caleb was having a trip down memory lane. 

This was where it has all had started, wasn't it? Funny how time slips past. 

Maybe this wasn't the best place to stop, sense people seemed to recognize him, but with a quick lie and a goodbye, anything was possible. 

He says so long to Kern, who wishes him safe on his travels. 

Maybe Caleb would stay here for a while, besides, He could do whatever he wanted with his time. He could go look for books, show Nott what he find-

Nott isn't here-

Huh.

He didn't really...have anything he *needed* to follow with The Nein gone. It was a strange feeling.. Like something missing. 

~

Caleb settles down for the night at a near by Tavern, Frumpkin kneading and purring while he reads. A candle provides dim light, though he can barely read the pages due to his eyes almost begging for him to sleep. 

He doesn't fight it for too long, snuggling up with Frumpkin on the plain tavern mattress. 

Yet he feels like he's being watched. 

Which shouldn't be true; He's set up the wire, has his necklace, has Frumpkin as another set of eyes-- 

He's looking around the room. Can't find anything that'd be a cause of concern.. 

"It's just because this is new." Caleb tells himself. But it doesn't calm him down. He holds Frumpkin tighter. 

The feeling doesn't go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome! I always read them even if I don't respond! <3


	5. An Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb's downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho boy, Sadly I'm going to be taking a small break from writing. THIS IS NOT GOING TO LAST FOREVER. I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS. Covid has my shit fucked up, so please hold for about a month or so. 
> 
> Like I said I will be finishing this. This is not a super long hiatus. It's just a scheduled break. My break will be starting February, I will be coming back March with new stuff!

The next few days were quiet for Caleb, though he took extra precaution to make sure not only the door was locked but also the window. 

Some days he stays inside while he studies his new spells, others he walks around and remembers all the nice adventures he had with the Mighty Nien. 

He'd done a good job helping them he thinks, and though he hopes he crosses paths with them again, today is not that day. He's gotten so close to figuring out a new spell, it's close enough he can almost grasp it. 

Frumpkin is sitting next to him, looking curiously as the scribbled notes and sigils in his spell book. 

It takes him a week to prefect it, but once he does, Caleb can't help but feel a sense of pride. Memorized the spell like the back of his hand. Nott would be pro- 

Didn't Nott say something about being able to be changed back? That was one of the reasons they'd stayed together. He couldn't just abandon that. That'd be a spell he could work on for when they crossed again. 

Caleb hums absent-mindedly and taps his quill, jotting a note down on the next page of his book before flopping down onto the squeaky tavern bed. Frumpkin meows, climbing into his chest and settling down. 

"Hallo mein Freund," Caleb scratches beneath Frumpkin's chin. "Where should be to next after here?" 

He really didn't have anywhere else to go. And has much as he hates it, the idea of going back to Rexxentrum flutters past a few times, an intrusive thought he'd rather not think about. Though he knew at some point he had to go back. He'd made it his promise to weed out the corrupt in his empire's Council. 

Yet he hadn't made a single move to do so. 

He could keep telling himself that he's not strong enough, but when would be *enough?* 

No, not yet. He wasn't ready yet. Maybe soon, but right now, he didn't have what he needed. 

".....how about Nicodranas?" Jeez was he just trying to get further away or what? 

Frumpkin just flops their head onto Caleb's chest. 

"Right right, Jester's mother is there, that wouldn't be good." 

"What about we just go to Trostenwald? It's close to where we are." Caleb looks down at Frumpkin, expecting to see cute eyes looking back up, but his cat is asleep, peacefully flicking his tail and purring. 

Caleb can't help but give a small smile. "Gute nacht, liebling.." 

Spells could wait. He could sleep for now. 

~

When he wakes up it's night. Confusing at first until his brain registers why he's up in the first place. 

There's a tingle at the back of his skull. Meaning his wire was tripped. 

He jolts upright, a very unhappy Frumpkin tumbled off of him as Caleb stumbles to get to his feet, looking all around. 

The window is open. He hadn't opened it in the first place. 

Against his better judgment Caleb peaks outside, the faint flapping of large wings fills his ears, and a dark shape passes his face, a bird of some sort. 

Caleb squints. A vulture? 

He stares. Squints his eyes and rubs them. Huh.

Before promptly slamming the window shut and locking it, triple checking there wasn't a lock from the outside before placing his wire again. He places wire along the foot and sides of the bed as well. 

Caleb stares around the room for minutes before deciding there's no way he's going to sleep again. 

He reaches for his spell book and opens to the jotted notes about a spell for Nott. 

"Let's see now.."


	6. Jailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nien or in trouble. 
> 
> Caleb has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey hey! Came back early! Very excited to get this chapter out. The next one will be coming March 1st or possibly March 3rd. Stay tuned! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments. I read them all and will try to respond <3

The air was tense. 

They'd made their way to Rosana. The bright queen atop her throne. Her consol surrounded on either side of her. Stakes seemed terrifyingly high and none knew what to do. 

"And if you are indeed to have my favor, what would you wish of me?" Her head rests on her hand propped by her elbow. Eyes seeming to stare through each one of the Nien before her eyes land on Nott. 

Nott blinks, suddenly freezing up and looking around at her friends. "Well uhm.. We do have a favor to ask, yes. We are on a greater mission of our own," 

Her eyes dart to Beauregard, Fjord, and just about anyone she can see next to her. Is she saying the right thing here? 

"An important mission to revo- er, at least question an individual we believe is in your custody at this time. His last name is Brenatto, he's a scientist." Nott's heart is pounding in her ears. 

"H-He works with chemicals---- and uh, we have reason to believe that some of his newer experiments caused uh..havoc in other parts of the world." 

Is she saying too much? 

"It's part of our mission to find out what he knows, possibly use what we find out to heal what he's caused..." Her hands figet with the hem of her coat at her sides. 

Jester steps up behind her, a hand on her shoulder.  
"We were supposed to find him and return him.. But we know he's in your custody so, if that's not possible, we understand."

There's a pause, and Nott suddenly realises she's been looking at the ground this whole time. When she looks back up, the warm expression of the Bright Queen is no more, replaced with something cold, and piercing. Her eyes stare like daggers, and her figure is sitting tense, hands gripping the sides of her throne. 

Fuck. 

There's a slight head turn from the queen, about to speak before- 

"My Queen, if I could interject." Lythir rises, and in the already tense room, Nott can see the way half the party freezes up. 

The Bright Queen puts out a hand, "You may." 

Nott catches a worried look from Jester-

"My eye has been caught by these travelers..." An unkind eye looks over The Nein. "For their smell is alien. And their intent is unclear." 

He continues, "I myself am still recovering from wounds I have suffered along the western ash keeper mountains. So does my partner." 

Oh no. 

"We came upon a group of Dwendalian scouts seeking weaknesses in our boarders, My Queen. We slayed many, but the tides were turned, and we were forced to retreat by these.." 

There's a harsh tone to Lythir's voice. "These creatures-- allies of the empire-- They assailed us!" 

The air leaves the room. 

All eyes are on them. Each member of the counsel looming over them by what seems hundreds of feet. Nott has never felt so small before. 

The Queen's staff slams against stone, leaning into her stride, eyes white like hot molten suns. 

Her voice comes out cold, and whispered. "Is this true?" 

Nott looks to Beau, Caleb to Fjord, Fjord to Jester--- Nobody speaks. 

Nott's voice is small in the chamber, barely a mouse's squeak. "Y-yeah- yep. Uh. That's true-- we did fight with some--- Some of your men when we were crossing over here-" 

"We're not soldiers of the empire!" Jester brings her hands up. Fjord steps up. 

"My Queen--" Fjord clears his throat. "Clearly this wonderful gentleman is confused, we found ourselves ambushed as well. He did not ascertain the nature of our journey." 

It's a minuscule twitch of Fjord's hands that makes Nott realise Fjord is terrified. 

"We were trying to make our way to the city of beasts, My Queen, and we did so successfully. I'll say that we did exchange blows, though I do not remember his particular face from any of our encounters." 

No warmth is left on The Bright Queen's face. Not a sliver of hospitality or kindness. 

"I am curious why you would dare walk into my sanctum, travlers."

A pause. Nobody speaks, until the impatient voice of the Bright Queen rings out loud. 

"Have you nothing to say for yourselves?" 

"We simply need your help, Queen- we.." Jester's voice trails off into nothingness. And the situation is helpless. 

Another pause before The Bright Queen's hand points at The Mighty Nein. "Guards-" 

"Wait wait wait-! We have not be honest with you, that's true-" But it's no use. Attention is lost, and the counsel begins to sit down. Guards circle them. Grabbing their shoulders and shoving them out of the chamber. 

Caduceus is pushed onto the ground while Yasha is forced into shackles- 

Nott panics. "He's my husband! You're holding my husband- He was step up and we were-" 

Fjord nudges her with his foot while he's pushed out of the room. "Just get arrested-" he grumbles. "We ain't getting shit out of this. It's over." 

"But we-.. the beacon? We have-" 

"Nott." Beau catches her eyes with a lost, pleasing look. Nott shuts her mouth.

They're dragged out. Defeated. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. Void. Caleb walks around aimlessly with the echo of foot prints behind him. His pace forms ripples in the void like he's standing on water. Walls grow from the nothingness until he realises he's in his old bedroom. Papers scattered everywhere as well as spilled ink and quills from restless hours and nights of study. 

Except he's not his his bedroom. And the paper isn't paper. He's in a prison cell now. The same one where he met Nott. It's quiet. Nott isn't there. He's staring through iron bars with nothing but moonlight to guide his eyes. 

He's standing in front of fire. Raging inferno that warms his skin with the bitter taste of smoke and soot in his mouth. His eyes are stinging. He's hearing someone calling his name. 

People walking away from him. Screams. Running. Who's calling him? Who's talking - 

Caleb's eyes open wide and he jolts upright. Gasping- why is he hearing Jester-

"C....leb-! It's been a while. I just wanted to let you know we're doing pretty well. We're in the road right now. Love you!" 

It has been a while. Maybe two weeks, Caleb didn't keep track of the time. Jester seemed cheerful. 

In his sleep-shock haze he barely acknowledges the message in it's fullness. They're good. Cool. Where's Frumpkin? On his lap. Okay. Everything is fine. It was a bad dream.. 

He wasn't going back to sleep after that. 

Caleb looked around his tavern room. He couldn't afford to spend another night. 

He might as well pack up, get a drink maybe.


	7. A Goblin By Another Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk in the cells, and a new face to meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

They're brought down a flight of stone stairs, the air quality changes to chilled, humid, and musty.

The clanking of chains, bars and suits of armour is all that's heard in the hopeless feeling of the hall. Thick enough to suffocate. 

Nott is silent. Everyone is silent except for the mumbling every now and then from the guards. They're prodded in the back with spears if they move too slow.

They're shoved into a cell. Half of the group shoved into a cold, dark, gimey, prison cage-- Caduceus, Fjord and Yasha-- while the others were shoved into an equally grimy hell hole. Jester, Nott and Beau. 

The doors slammed with a loud screech of rusty hinges that left the place devoid of any hope. The guard's foot steps faded into echos, and soon nothing. Alone. 

"We're so fucking dead." Beau groaned. Sinking onto the cold stone floor with her knees to her chest. 

"Well they have to give us some sort of trail right? Maybe-" Jester looked lost. "Maybe we tell them everything about what we are doing? The beacon? That might help us, they seemed to want it pretty badly-" 

Fjord interjected. "Why would we give them to beacon!? It's helped us so many times-" 

"It won't be of much use if we die here." Fjord turns to meet Cad's eyes. 

"Everyone here's against this right now. I would suggest that we tried to get on their good side as much as we can so at least we can have a fair trial. If they do decide to give us that.. We can tell them about Nott's husband and how we were trying to find him," Cad continues.

"We had said before back at Nott's home town that we thought that Vess had put her husband up to this. Maybe we can say we were set up.."

Yasha holds onto the bars of their cell. "They're probably gonn ask us questions, anyways. Interrogation." 

The word has a cold ring to it, and everyone is quiet once again. They'd have to prepare for that. 

"Can you send a message to Caleb?" Nott tugs as Jester's wrist. 

"What for? He won't answer me.. Last time I messaged him was like two weeks ago and he hasn't showed up at all. Plus they probably have some anti-magic field, Nott." 

"Well we could let him know where we are.." Nott replies, but sees nobody really agrees it'd be a smart idea. She goes to a corner to sit. 

"I think we just wait for someone to talk to us..." Beau mumbles, staring off into the distance. 

There's a pause, nobody knows for how long-- they can't see any sun-- haven't seen any even from outside. It had been long enough that Veth's stomach was growling.

They heard the door to their chamber's hall unlock with a few clicks of different locks, the rattle of armour and keys, and the a familiar coughing that Nott couldn't put a face or name to. 

The door hinges screech as the muffled coughing turns into grunts and shadows move across the light let in. Two guards are man handling a small body, child sized body, but the voice is of a mans. 

Nott eyes the guard that holds the key ring, a few moments of unlocking and their cell door is swung open and the small man is tossed inside onto the ground. Skin and bone, nothing but scraggly matted hair, broken glasses and stubble. 

And something clicks. 

The man makes eyes with the rest of the people in the cell. Looking around, pushing up his smudged glasses and waving. 

"Hi-" 

Nott stumbles onto her feet and takes Yeza into an embrace. Knocks both of them off their feet, and hides her face in his shoulder. "W-Woah-! U-Uhm!" 

"I missed you.." The words are simple. Three words, and Yeza seems to recognize the voice. His hands freeze on Nott's shoulders before she's squeezed into a breathless hug. 

"Veth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, keep in mind this will go through edits when it's done <3 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I always read them even if I don't answer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't be shy too leave a comment! I always read them, even if I don't respond.


End file.
